puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaniel Island (Sage)
Spaniel Island is a medium island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Spaniel was the second island to be opened for blockade in the Sage Ocean. Natural Resources Buildings The naming theme for Spaniel is "dogs". Building names were chosen by winners of a contest held on The Light Brigade's forums. Spaniel's building design was inspired by Valandir, the winner of the island design contest held on The Light Brigade's forums. ;Bank : Savings and Bone (upgraded) ;Commodities market : (upgraded) ;Distillery : Hair o' the Dog (bazaar) :Cocker spaniel ;Estate agent : Woof Over Yer Head (upgraded) ;House: ;Inn : The Waterin' Bowl (upgraded) ;Iron monger : Dirty Mongrels (bazaar) ;Palace : The Bone Yard (upgraded) ;Shipyard : Old Dog New Ships (bazaar) :Let Slooping Dogs Lie Government Spaniel is currently controlled by Imperial Rednecks. History Spaniel Island is likely a reference to the spaniel, a dog breed. At this time, no island inscription can be found to show that Nemo was this island's designer. Blockades : 2005-11-26 - The Light Brigade defeated The Red Flag Armada in a three round sinking blockade. The Red Flag Armada was behind for the majority of the blockade. Nevertheless, they contested all three rounds, making the blockade the first on Sage to be contended for the whole duration. : 2006-01-14 - The Light Brigade defended against Notorious in a three round sinking blockade. 2006-02-06 - Spaniel was transfered to El Mercado Libre by The Light Brigade. : 2006-02-11 - El Mercado Libre defended against Imperial Empire in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2006-05-1 Spaniel was transfered to Hell's Wrath by El Mercado Libre. : 2006-11-18 - took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-01-06 - The Avengers successfully defended the island against Outcasts in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-03-31 - The Avengers successfully defended the island against Army Of Darkness in a three round sinking blockade. : 2007-04-08 - Army of Darkness took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-04-14 - The Avengers regained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2007-05-05 - The Avengers did not defend. Insurrectionists took control of the island in a 5 round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-07-14 - Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-07-22 - Good Grief took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-07-28: Illium Eternae took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-11-24: Illium Eternae defended Spaniel against The Widow Queen in a four round sinking blockade. : 2007-12-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of League of Light in a three round sinking blockade. : 2008-02-02: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang in a three round sinking blockade. : 2008-04-17: The island was again defended successfully from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five round sinking blockade. : 2008-07-26: Mushroom Kingdom took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2008-09-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame in a four round sinking blockade. : 2008-12-20: Good Grief took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-01-25: A Few Good Men took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-01-31: Spontaneous Combustion took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-03-01: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-05-16: Spontaneous Combustion took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. : 2010-04-11: took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2010-04-25: defended the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2010-06-5: defended the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2010-07-10: Black Veil took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2010-07-17: Tea and Strumpets took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. : 2010-09-05: Tea and Strumpets defended the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2010-10-09: Tea and Strumpets did not defend against Full Tilt. : 2010-10-09: Full Tilt defended against Imperial Rednecks. : 2010-10-09: Full Tilt lost against Royal Army in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. : 2010-10-09: Royal Army did not defend against League of Light. : 2011-04-16: League of Light defended against Jigsaw Tessellators. : 2011-05-29: Community Revolution took control of the island in a 3 round non-sinker. : 2011-07-16: Community Revolution defended the island against The All-Consuming Flame in a 4 round sinking blockade. : 2011-08-27: Community Revolution did not defend the island against The All-Consuming Flame. : 2011-08-27: Illium Eternae took control of the island in a 3 round sinking blockade against The All-Consuming Flame and Royal Army. : 2011-11-19: Imperial Rednecks took control of the island in a 4 round non-sinking blockade against Illium Eternae.